Harmony
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for Epicgirl5. In this one Dory finds a baby fish named Harmony and she takes care of the baby until the parents are found. She even sings songs for little Harmony. Will the parents get found? Enjoy :)


One day Dory was exploring and she finds a baby fish, she is a teal and green fish.

"Aww. What's your name?" asks Dory

"Harmony" says the baby fish

"Where's your parents?" asks Dory

"I dunno." says Harmony, her eyes watering

"Don't cry. Don't worry. I have friends and we can figure this all out." says Dory

"Really?" asks Harmony

"Of course." says Dory

She takes Harmony home with her and explains the situation. Nemo and Marlin agree to help her by looking for the baby's parents for her. Dory sits down and plays with the baby fish until it gets late. After dinner she holds the baby fish close and can't think of any stories to tell the baby fish but does think of songs she could sing to the baby. She rocks Harmony and thinks for a minute.

"Dory?" asks Harmony

"Just thinking." says Dory

"Okay." says Harmony

"Lullaby, and goodnight, in the skies stars are the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed.'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a , and goodnight, you are mother's delight.  
I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my , close your eyes, for I'm right beside angels are near, so sleep without , and good night, with roses o'er head, lay thee down in thy , and goodnight, you are mother's delight. I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my , and sleep tight, my darling sheets white as cream, with a head full of , close your eyes, I'm right beside thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed.  
Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright morning' , darling one, sleep through the night,Sleep through the night,Sleep through the night." sings Dory

Harmony yawns and falls asleep easily. Dory smiles and falls asleep. The next day starts playing with Harmony, and Harmony giggles and ends up getting hiccups which causes Dory to get hiccup.

"Uh *hiccup* oh" says Harmony

"It will *hiccup* be okay. *hiccup*" says Dory

Dory helps Harmony with the hiccups and stop the hiccups. It takes awhile but they get it done. Harmony is still full of energy so Dory and Nemo plays some games with her until Nemo has to go to bed. Then Dory plays with her all night with Harmony until the next morning she is asleep. Dory is tired but she can't do anything about it. She has to eat and make sure that everything else is going okay. Today her parents are staying with Jenny and Charlie while Dory, Nemo, and Marlin go out looking with that lead. They spend the whole day waiting at the house of the possible parents but nothing.

"We will come tomorrow, dory you looks exhausted. You should go home." says Marlin

"*yawn* Alight." says Dory

She heads home and settles down for a nap, when she wakes up Harmony is whiny in the makeshift crib, Dory scoops her up and holds her close.

"Shh Shh. *starts rocking Harmony* Hush, little baby, don't say a word,Mama's going to buy you a if that mockingbird don't sing,Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,Mama's going to buy you a looking if that looking glass gets broke,Mama's going to buy you a billy if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and if that cart and bull turn over,Mama's going to buy you a dog named if that dog named Rover won't bark,Mama's going to buy you a horse and if that horse and cart fall down,You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." sings Dory

Harmony falls asleep again, Dory sighs and puts her back to bed and goes back to bed herself. The next morning Nemo and Marlin go off back to the leads house.

"Dory?" asks Harmony

"Yes?" asks Dory

"Does this mean they found Mama and Daddy?" asks Harmony

"Possibly." says Dory

"Can you sing me a song before they come pick me up?" asks Harmony

"Sure." says Dory

She starts to sing Rock abye baby, but Harmony stops her.

"Noo. Not a lullaby. Something that has a lullaby in it." says Harmony

"Oh hmm." says Dory

She thinks about it for a minute and remembers Rockabye by Clean Bandit. (if you want to listen to the song over read all this I understand)

"Call it love and it the mom's adoration,foundation.A special bond of creation, hah For all the single mums out through Bandit, Sean-Da-Paul, Anne-marie, sing, make them works the night, by the 's gonna stress, so far away from her father's just wants a life for her on her own, no one will 's got to save tells him "ooh love".No one's ever gonna hurt you, love. I'm gonna give you all of my love. Nobody matters like tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life You're gonna grow and have a good life.I'm gonna do what I've got to do" So, rockabye baby, rockabye,I'm gonna rock baby, don't you 's got baby, rockabye.I'm gonna rock baby, don't you cry. Rockabye, , yeah, yeah . mom what you doing out there?  
Facing the hard life without no fear .Just see and know that you really care.'Cause any obstacle come you well prepared And no mamma you never shed tear.'Cause you haffi set things year after you give the youth love beyond find the school fee and the bus more when paps a wrong bar can't find him nowhere. Steadily you work flow, heavily you know so you nah stop. No time no time fi a she gotta a six year old. Trying to keep him to keep all the he looks her in the don't know he's safe when she says."Ooh love"No one's ever gonna hurt you, love.I'm gonna give you all of my matters like , rockabye baby, rockabye.I'm gonna rock baby, don't you 's got baby, rockabye. I'm gonna rock baby, don't you , , yeah . don't bother up your head, lift it up to the sky, don't bother around you, just joy your she gotta a six year to keep him to keep all the he looks her in the doesn't know he's safe when she says."sings Dory  
Marlin and Nemo return with the parents, but the parents stop Marlin and Nemo from interupting Dory from singing to their daughter.  
"She tells him "ooh love"No one's ever gonna hurt you, love.I'm gonna give you all of my matters like tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life .You're gonna grow and have a good life I'm gonna do what I've got to do".So, rockabye baby, rockabye.I'm gonna rock baby, don't you 's got youRockabye baby, rockabye.I'm gonna rock baby, don't you .Rockabye don't bother up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo Rockabye!Rockabye don't bother around you, just joy your eye Rockabye!Rockabye don't bother up your head, lift it up to the sky, yo Rockabye!Rockabye don't bother cry Angels around you, just joy your eye." sings Dory

The parents go over and Harmony hugs them and Dory smiles happy to see them together.

"Thank you." says the parents

"Aw it's nothing. I'm just glad she can be safe at home again." says Dory

The parents smile happily, Harmony swims and hugs Dory, Dory hugs back before they leave.

The End


End file.
